


To Obey You

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Voltron Slavery fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Dom Lance, Dom/sub, Galra Keith (Voltron), I take suggestions, Lance doesn't realize the power imbalance, M/M, Master/Slave, Mentions of past abuse, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Prince Lance (Voltron), Sexual Slavery, Slave Keith, Slavery, Smut, Sub Keith, Top Lance, it'll happen, it's in the last chapter, klance, no actual smut yet, oh hey here's the smut, slight dubcon, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Lance stumbles across a pretty little galra slave among his parents' new haulhe quickly becomes a new favorite in Lance's bedroom





	1. In which i set up a plot

**Author's Note:**

> starting a new minific series. I'll write on this whenever I feel like it. Most of these after this one wont go over 1000 words, but sometimes if i'm trying to get more plot than just porn in they'll be a tad longer. All of these exist in the same universe, though I might do some Shiro/Matt, Shiro/Allura, or Lance/Others (to be determined)
> 
> *also, just so you know, in this AU 'Galra' is just a type of slave that are generally used for housework, display, and sexual pleasure.

Lance's bed saw a lot of action. Mostly Galra slaves bought by his parents that he'd romanced, used, and watched as his parents sold or sent off to work somewhere far away. Overall, Lance wasn't terribly happy with the arrangement, but he kept having his breath taken away by one person after another. What was so wrong with that? He understood why his parents did it though, they didn't want him to get too attached. If he developed true feelings for a slave then he'd be in real trouble. Nonetheless he continued to pick a favorite among the house-slaves and shower them in gifts and praise.

It wasn't easy for anyone, but it was better than nothing.

Lance was lingering in the main room of the house, watching as slaves he hadn't seen yet come in the clean it up for the upcoming ball. Most of them were older Galra, the kind that you had around the house cleaning or just standing to show off the richness and power of their owners. One of them, though... He was smaller than the rest with pitch black hair and could hardly keep up with the other workers. He was meant to be a pleasure slave, not a working slave.

"Hi there," Lance smirked as the Galra stopped attempting to scrub the floor and looked up at him, "Have you got a name or should i just call you beautiful?"

"Screw off, I'm trying to work here." He grumbled back. Most of the room froze in shock, but the slave didn't notice and went back to work.

Lance was indignant. No one was allowed to talk to him like that! Especially not some house slave. Dumbass probably didn't know who he was. Still, he needed to be taught some manners. "Get up." Lance growled, as threatening as he could manage.

The slave sighed heavily, but obliged. "What can I do for you?" He snapped back, giving a mock bow.

"You COULD lose the attitude before I bring you to my parents. See how they like that one of their pretty little galras has a hell of a mouth on him. Or maybe I should just see what that mouth is capable of on my own."

"Oh. Oh- Voltron." He trembled and dropped to his knees at lance's feet, "Please, I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He was choking back sobs and shaking violently. "Please, I'll do anything you want, just- Please don't sell me again!" He begged.

'Oh, so he's scared of being sold again? With a mouth like that who knows how many times he's been bought and sold.'

"Come with me." Lance ordered, slipping a hand onto the small of his back and guiding him down hallway after hallway until they got to his bedroom door.

"What's you're name?"

"Keith, sir." Keith's head was bowed and Lance could see tears in his eyes.

Lance slipped a hand under Keith's chin and brought him up to face him. "I'm not going to sell you, Keith. I wont hurt you, either, I swear. I just want you to come with me, alright? You're safe here. I promise."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Hmm," Lance tapped his lip, pretending to think, "I was thinking something along the lines of dinner."

Keith frowned. "What?" He began to tremble slightly.

"Relax," Lance soothed, "I like eating dinner in my room and sometimes I like having people there with me. You don't have to do anything, just eat if you want."Keith stared at him, bewildered. "Or, I suppose you could just go back to scrubbing floors."

Keith bit his lip and nodded. "Alright, I'll come with you."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Lance dragged his thumb across Keith's lower lip. "Oh, uh, you had something..." His fingers ghosted over Keith's skin, marveling at how smooth it felt despite the obvious marks of abuse from past masters. "I'm sorry," He mumbled, tracing the scars on his neck, "This isn't right, no one deserves this."

"Some people do," Keith muttered, stretching his neck out to give lance better access, "Some people aren't worth saving."

Lance leaned in and kissed the long scar branching out under Keith's ear. "I don't believe that. You're worth protecting, Keith." His hands slid down to Keith's chest as he pressed kisses to every scar he could reach.

"You're just saying that so I'll let you into my pants." Keith grumbled.

"Maybe," Lance smirked, "Doesn't make it any less true. Doesn't make you any less beautiful and perfect." He began to trail open-mouthed kisses down Keith's chest

"And what if I say no? What difference will it make? You maybe be trying to make me forget it, but your family kinda OWNS me, I'm PROPERTY to you, you can do what you want with me, why bother with the whole charade?" Keith stood up, letting his chair fall to the floor with an ungraceful thud. "Look, if you want to fuck me just do it, who cares? It's hardly like it'd be my first time, anyway, but if you're not going to I'd like to get back to work now, please."

Lance's face fell, his fingers trailing lightly back up to keith's shoulder. "If you want to leave then you're free to go. I wont keep you here against your will." He withdrew his hand, his eyes falling to his lap.

"Um, okay. Bye then." Keith stood up and stormed out, not bothering to look back.


	2. In which Lance does his best to woo Keith and fails miserably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't interested in being a fucktoy again. Not if he has a choice in the matter. Lance wants to show him that he means more to him than that. Over, lots of fluff and smut later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH How have I not updated this? I feel like I've completely forgotten about all my fanfictions. Not to worry. I'll be updating sooooooo much today your eyes might start to bleed. Just a warning. (also keep a look out for a shklance fic I'll be doing, *wink wink* it'll be sexy af with some nice bottom!Lance)

Keith really should've been surprised by the chocolate laying on his bed when he got there. He wanted to be annoyed, hateful, angry even, but it had been forever since he'd eaten chocolate, so that would wait until next time. Maybe.

He bit into the delicious treat, his back to the others so they wouldn't see, and nearly /moaned/ at how good it tasted. Dinner with Lance had nothing on this. Hmmmmm, if Lance was gonna keep doing this, maybe he could use it to his advantage? After all, it was freezing down in the slave's quarters. An extra blanket would really go a long way...

X X X X X X X X X

"Absolutely not!"

Lance huffed. "Why? He's not meant for work like this! He's a pleasure slave, you could work him to death doing heavy work!" He argued, glaring at his parents.

His mother shook her head. "Just because you think you're in love with another pretty slave doesn't mean we have to lessen his workload. He has to earn his keep just like everyone else."

"What if I bought him from you? I've got money. You could buy another save to replace him, and I'll take care of him with my own money." Lance offered through gritted teeth. He was going to save Keith if he had to get on his knees and scrub alongside him.

His father frowned and glanced at his wife, mouthing 'he does need to learn his lesson about these things'.

Mrs. McClain nodded. "Very well. You can buy him from us at the same price we bought him for. But you must understand that he's not equal to you. He's a Galra slave. Not your friend. Definitely not your lover."

Lance stopped listening after she'd said yes. "Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" He ran up and hugged his parents before running back to his room to get the money and prepare for Keith to stay with him. He couldn't stay with the other slaves, and he probably wouldn't want to stay in Lance's bed either, so he'd need a bed of his own. It might have to be small, but there was room enough.

X X X X X X X X X X

Keith was just trying to figure out how to ask Lance for a blanket when a guard yelled for him. Probably just something needing dusting or some shit. He hated the guards, but they at least weren't usually cruel.

"You're needed in the kitchens." The guard barked.

Keith bit his tongue before he could protest and nodded. He wasn't a kitchen slave. He didn't know the first thing about cooking or even cleaning pots and pans, but he'd get in trouble for refusing, so he let the guard lead him down into a floury, hot, delicious-smelling room. He'd never been to the kitchens before. It was amazing.

"What did I say about croissants!?" A voice shouted, breaking Keith out of his trance. "Those are burned, get them out of here!"

Keith couldn't do anything but stare. The voice belonged to a larger man in the middle of the kitchen wearing a yellow apron. He wasn't galra. So not a slave then? Keith was getting confused.

The man turned and smiled at him, waving a spoon. "You must be Keith! Here, taste this." Something sweet and sugary was shoved in Keith's mouth and he smiled back before he could stop himself.

"It's delicious. What is that?" He asked, stepping closer despite himself. He really wanted more now. He'd never had something so good before.

"Icing. It's Lance's birthday so we're baking him a cake." The man must've noticed he liked it because he was handed a spoon covered in it and told he could lick it if he wanted. Which he did.

Keith was still confused though. "Why am I here? And who are you?"

He laughed. "I'm Hunk! I'm the head chef here, I make most of the food. With help, of course." He winked at a kitchen maid who giggled and blushed. "You're here because You're not allowed in the slave quarters anymore. Lance bought you from his parents so they don't want you staying where they have to pay for it." Hunk glanced over and saw Keith's terrified face. "Hey, don't worry. Lance can be a bit headstrong, but he's a great guy. He won't hurt you." Hunk winked. "You can go up and see him in a bit, but Lance wanted the guards to bring in an extra bed for you, so for now you can stay down here and taste stuff."

Keith nodded numbly. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to belong to Lance. Hunk said he was nice, but Hunk was a servant, not a slave. He could leave if they treated him badly; Keith couldn't.

X X X X X X X X X X X

All of Keith's stuff fit in a box. It was kinda depressing when a guard brought all his things; spare clothes, ratty blanket, collar, a tiny stuffed hippo that was missing most of its stuffing. Lance frowned. It all smelled musty and old. The kind of thing he wouldn't wear unless he was pretending to be a beggar. Still, it wasn't nothing. He put the hippo and the collar on a shelf he'd cleared off for Keith's things, put the clothes in the extra dresser he'd put in next to Keith's new bed, ordering his personal servant to go out and buy plenty of nice clothes in Keith's size. He couldn't have him walking around in rags anymore. He thought for a bit before replacing the plain brown leather collar with a silvery blue one that he liked, a sapphire resting in the center. It looked beautiful on anyone. Much better for Keith.

All he had to do now was wait for Hunk to hopefully calm Keith down and bring him up to Lance's room. If anyone could make Keith feel welcome and comfortable, it was Hunk. He could charm a dead lobster if he tried to. Dude was probably magick. So Lance waited. And waited... and waited....

X X X X X X X X X X X

"Come on Keith, you have to face him sometime." Hunk sighed. Lance had been right, Keith was stubborn. He was walking with him, sure, but he didn't seem all that happy about it. He actually looked like he was gonna cry. "I know you've been hurt, but Lance isn't like that. I swear, he'll never hurt you." Hunk smiled and squeezed Keith's arm as they stood outside his rooms. "Just give him a chance?" He asked, handing Keith another chocolate bar before walking off to finish preparing dinner.

This was it, Keith thought to himself, he was actually about to face Lance again. But this time Lance really did own him. He winced and opened the door, holding onto his chocolate, slightly afraid it would be taken away if someone saw him with it.

The door opened and Lance shot up, grinning. He wanted to shout, but that would probably scare Keith. He grabbed the slave's arm and tugged him inside, shutting the door behind them. "You're here!" He grinned wider and hugged Keith to his chest, bursting over with joy. He'd been kinda scared his parents would pull something last-minute to make sure he never saw Keith again, but he was right there! In his arms!

Keith whimpered and pulled back, hugging his chocolate against his chest. "Y-yeah... I am..." He glanced around and saw his hippo up on a shelf. "How'd you get my stuff?"

"The guards brought it up." Lance explained. "I got one of my servants to buy you some fresh clothes so you don't have to stick with those. And I don't have a dressing room, but I hung you up a curtain so you can have some privacy while you change if you like." lance showed him the curtain in the corner near the smaller bed and the dresser and shelf. "This is all for you, so you can keep your stuff here whenever you get something. If you need more room just let me know and I'll build you more shelves, okay?"

Keith nodded and sat on the bed. It was softer than anything he ever remembered sleeping on. Still, he didn't trust Lance. No one was this nice.

Lance sighed and kissed Keith's forehead gently before stepping away. "I need to go to dinner. I'll be back in a few hours." He murmured before turning and leaving.

X X X X X X X X X X X

There wasn't much to do in Lance's room alone. Keith had tried on all the new clothes, all of them fitting perfectly, taken a nice long shower with real soap and shampoo for the first time in probably months, and it was still only an hour and a half later. Lance wouldn't be finished until late for sure. He was too scared to try and go through any of Lance's stuff. If Lance figured he'd be punished for sure.

Still, he was getting bored. He sighed and yawned. Maybe he'd just take a nap until Lance returned. That way the time wouldn't be so long. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled to the bed, wrapping himself in a blanket. Something deep in his mind thinking that the bed was a lot bigger than he remembered as he passed out from exhaustion...

X X X X X X X X X X X

Keith was in his bed.

Lance was stopped in the doorway, staring at the softly shifting figure. Why was Keith in his bed? Was he asleep or just pretending? Was Lance supposed to move him? Sleep next to him? Sleep somewhere else? Wake him up?

He decided not to do the latter. Keith just looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Lance smiled as he walked over to the bed and studied him. His eyes were closed, his entire body lax, and he actually looked clean and relaxed for the first time since Lance had known him. He couldn't ruin that for him.

Lance climbed into bed next to him and kissed his cheek, falling asleep watching Keith's chest rise and fall.

He was so beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA
> 
> You thought there was gonna be smut, didn't you?
> 
> Anyway. I'm thinking the next work in this series might be some Shatt? I do love that ship. Or I might do more Klance. After all, I am trash.


	3. In which this needed more angst bc why not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of angst. preparing for next chapter which will be nothing but smut. I was gonna make this a sequel, but I think anything in this series that happens in the same universe will be multiple chapter fics unless they're completely unrelated.

Keith woke up in Lance's arms. It was a strange feeling. Not particularly bad, but not something he'd agreed to either. It kinda started to scare him. He wouldn't be able to get out without waking Lance, and who knew what Lance would do to him for trying to leave.

After thirty minutes of waiting for his master to wake up Keith began to gently try to squirm out of his arms. He hated how warm it was there, it felt... wrong. Masters weren't supposed to touch him gently like that. And he definitely wasn't supposed to sleep in their beds without proper permission. He finally managed to slip out of Lance's arms and walked over to the dresser Lance had declared was his, filled with unfamiliar clothes. Many he didn't like. Too skimpy or sexy or something of the like. Fitting of the pleasure slave he was, sure, but not something he'd wear unless directly ordered to. He slipped into an oversized red sweater and black leggings and sat on his bed, unsure of what to do now.

Lance stirred gently, feeling the loss of warmth in his arms and the gentle shuffling of Keith dressing himself. He kept his eyes shut a bit longer, not wanting to wake up just yet. He missed the warmth in his arms though.

"Why'd you leave?" Lance mumbled, sitting up and stretching.

Keith stiffened, realizing he'd probably done something wrong. "I-I'm sorry! I hadn't meant to fall asleep in your bed, really. I.... I'll come back if you want.."

Lance nodded. "Well it's alright. You're not in trouble, I was just asking. And you're always welcome in my bed if you wish, in fact I'd really love if you slept with me more often. But it's your choice, that's why you have your own bed as well." He smiled and got up, changing into his clothes in front of Keith, not noticing him staring.

Keith had never really been fond of people being naked around him. Or him being naked around people. It always implied being used and he never liked that much. Watching Lance felt scary, like he could change from seeming to care about him to pushing him down and controlling him in a moment. "I don't want to be in your bed." He said firmly, knowing somewhere in his mind he'd probably end up back in it whether he wanted to or not. "Not while you're in it."

"Very well." Lance sighed and nodded. "I've got to help my sister today, so you've got the room to yourself. There's a guard outside to make sure you don't leave. I told him not to hurt you, but he's not opposed to self-defense if you try to fight him. You're welcome to go through anything here until you find something to do. There's plenty of books if you want too." He nodded toward his bookshelf before turning and leaving Keith alone with his thoughts.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Keith found he liked books. A lot, actually. He had a pile of them next to him that he thought looked interesting, and an ever-growing stack of ones he'd read. He knew he was a fast reader, years of not being permitted to read had shown him how to quickly catch snippets of anything he could while his masters weren't looking. It was the only thing he remembered his mother teaching him, he wasn't going to let that skill die along with her.

The books on science fascinated him the most. As well as the dictionary. His vocabulary had always been limited, seeing as there was no use in educating a slave that was only there to be fucked or look pretty. It was incredible to let the information seep into his mind, practicing saying words he'd never known before but wanted to use because they were delicious to say, finding out the how and the why of things. It was all just so beautiful and incredible and he could hardly believe it. Lance could do anything he wanted, as long as Keith could keep reading, he decided internally, he'd be fine even if Lance beat him worse than any master had.

Lance walked in and he barely noticed, absorbed in reading a book of poetry. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever read and he wanted it to never end.

Lance smiled to himself and watched Keith for a bit. He was so utterly absorbed in the book it was fascinating to watch. He could ignore the piles of books covering his floor for the time being. After all, Keith probably didn't get to do this often, so as long as he was happy Lance would be too.

"Why do good books have to end?" Keith muttered to himself, adding the poetry book to the stack, fingers lingering on it for a moment longer.

"So you can begin a new one I suppose." Lance smiled back. He made a mental note that Keith liked poetry and to buy him some more books to read next time he was out. "Will you read me something?"

Keith froze, shaking a bit as he realized Lance had discovered him. "Y-yes sir." He picked up a history book and flipped to the front page, beginning to read.

"You don't have to call me 'sir'," Lance interrupted, "My name is Lance."

Keith nodded. "Yes Lance." He began again, blushing harshly. Reading was his thing, he didn't want to share it with Lance. Lance didn't appreciate it like he did. He read the words, barely understanding them as they passed his lips. He was almost a chapter in before he started to cry.

Lance was by his side in a second, cradling him against his chest. "Keith? What's wrong, are you hurt?" He trembled slightly, unsure of what to do.

"I don't wanna read to you!" Keith screamed, hating himself because he knew he'd be in trouble now. "I hate this! I hate being cooped up in your room, and I love reading, but I don't wanna do it with you! You... You /own/ me. I'm property. I don't like that." He slowed down until he was whispering.

"I'm sorry." Lance whispered, tucking Keith under his chin and hugging him closer. "I didn't mean to give you an order. You can say no when you don't want to do something, it's okay. I'm not gonna punish you just for being yourself." He bit his lip, remembering that his parents had told him to keep Keith in his room and to take him through the house only to go outside. Going out there risked letting Keith run away. But if Keith wanted to leave so badly he should be able to. On the other hand, he'd be caught and either kept by someone much worse, or brought back and his parents would insist he make the punishment public.

Keith crawled into Lance's lap, straddling his hips. "Okay. Well, I don't want to read to you. I don't want to wear a leash anymore. And please don't make me take my clothes off or you take your cloths off in front of me, it makes me uncomfortable." He declared.

"Alright. well if you don't mind me using your curtain I'll change behind there from now on. You should know I won't take you out of this room without any sort of restraint. And I won't make you read to me if you don't want. Sound fair?"

Keith nodded and looked down, letting Lance cup his cheeks. "Kiss me." He murmured. He'd done it before, their dinner together a few nights ago, but not on the lips. He still didn't trust Lance, but maybe he could at least make him happy. He was much nicer than most anyone else, even the other slaves.

Lance obliged without question, gently pressing their lips together as he slipped his arms around Keith. He was so soft and pliant. Lance knew logically he was only doing it because he thought that was what he was supposed to, but it still felt so right being with Keith, he couldn't give that up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time on this series: a canon divergent au where Lance is Altean (nope, not Allura's brother) and a slave, though still a paladin. featuring waaaaaaaaaaay too much langst and some gentle klance because Keith has such a crush on Lance even though Allura and Coran keep treating him like a second-class citizen.


	4. In which I finally write porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added a dubcon tag for this because of the power imbalance between Keith and Lance. Not because Keith is being raped, just he's a slave and I'm leaving it up to you as to where or not he'd have said yes if he didn't belong to Lance.

Keith liked being kissed more than he remembered. He was falling into the motion, grinding and kissing and whining like masters liked, but it felt... different. Less forced than it always had been. He began to purr and lean closer, eagerly accepting Lance's touches.

Lance was hesitant with touching Keith. He knew Keith was still uncomfortable with being touched, even if he didn't say much. Lance picked Keith up, cradling him and laying him down on his bed. "You said you didn't want to be in my bed. So if you wanna do anything we can do it in yours." Lance smirked and winked.

Keith blushed harshly. "Yours is bigger. I know what I said, but I'll make an exception this time." He tucked his head against Lance's shoulder as he was carried again to Lance's bed and laid down carefully. Lance was so sweet to him, so gentle and soft...

Lance began kissing him again, squeezing his hips gently.

Keith moaned and arched him back into his touch. "L-Lance!" He blushed and felt tears well up in his eyes even though he was enjoying this.

"What is it?" Lance stopped immediately and pulled off him. "I'm sorry I thought... I thought this was what you wanted, I'll stop." He looked down at his lap, trembling with fear. He couldn't mess this up. He wanted to do everything right, make Keith happy and at ease with him.

Keith pulled him back. "I didn't mean stop. It felt good. I just.... any way we can do this without taking my clothes off?" He frowned. He didn't want to let Lance see all the scars, all the brands, the whip slashes, scarring his body. He'd seen some already, sure, but he didn't know the extent of it all. He hadn't been pretty for a long time. Lance deserved someone pretty.

Lance smiled and nodded. "If you want to, then that's what we'll do. I wont take mine off either if you want. I know you said it made you uncomfortable."

Keith nodded. "That would be nice. You're sure though?"

"Of course my love." Lance purred and kissed down Keith's neck. "Anything for you. Just say the word." He promised, holding him close yet gently in his arms.

"Kiss me again?" Keith smiled, relaxing in Lance's arms. "I liked that."

Lance kissed him gently, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Keith was so precious in his arms, seeming smaller than he really was.

"Mmmmm," Keith purred, "More." He mumbled, spreading himself submissively in the way he'd been taught.

There was no way any normal human being could be that beautiful, Lance decided. Keith was perfect in every single way imaginable. Lance lifted one of Keith's legs over his hip and kissed him harder, grinding down against his hips.

Keith moaned and rocked his hips up into Lance's. This felt wrong somehow. He wasn't used to being allowed to enjoy himself, being allowed to touch his master back, kiss him, explore him the way he'd always dreamed of doing with someone else. He was a pleasure slave, made for others' enjoyment, not his own.

"Beautiful boy." Lance purred, palming himself as he turned Keith over onto his stomach and slid his pants down enough to reveal his puckered hole. "So very pretty."

"Thank you." Keith blushed, hugging a pillow to his chest and waited for the pain to come.

It didn't. Keith looked back at Lance as he covered his fingers in lube and gently pushed one inside of him. It stretched, but wasn't painful. He watched as Lance slowly fucked him with one, then two, then three fingers. It didn't hurt. He was too confused to feel much pleasure from it all. No one ever treated him like this. So gentle, careful, caring of his body and needs.

Keith moaned louder, arching his back and allowing himself to really get lost in lance's touches. When the fingers disappeared he whined and growled, shoving his ass out, wanting them back. He'd finally started enjoying himself, he didn't want that to end yet.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Lance hushed him, rubbing his hips gently. "You'll be okay, I'll take care of you~" He purred, gently pushing himself into Keith's loose hole, moaning softly against his neck.

"I- Ah!" Keith whimpered, clutching the pillow and gasping in pleasure. "Sir! Please sir!" He sobbed, rocking his hips desperately.

Lance chuckled and went faster, gripping Keith's hips and pounding into him. "You- mmmmm~ Call me Lance sweetie. I'm not your master, I just wanna- Ah! Fuck, I just wanna love you. Care for you, wanna be yours as much as you are mine."

"Yes sir- Um, Lance. Sorry." Keith whimpered and hugged his pillow. He didn't understand what Lance meant, but it hardly mattered anyway.

Lance hugged him and nuzzled his neck and thrusted into him. "You don't have to be sorry." He mumbled and reached down to stroke Keith's neglected cock. "You're perfect, just the way you are. I love you Keith."

Keith nodded and moaned, not entirely listening to him anymore. He was drowning in pleasure he'd never felt before, stifling his whimpers with his arm as tears prickled in his eyes. "S- So close~" He purred, arching further and trying his best not to sob from the overstimulation of it all.

Lance grinned and stroked him faster, thrusting deep and hard into him. "Cum baby. Let me hear you shouting my name as you spill over the edge."

"Lance!" Keith screamed as he slipped over the edge, shooting hot strokes of cum over the blankets. "Lance! My master!"

Lance felt a twinge of guilt when Keith called him master, but it never had time to set in before he was cumming inside Keith's ass, moaning softly in his ear how beautiful, how perfect, how wonderful he was. Such a perfect darling, Lance would never want for anything more.

God, Keith hoped that was true. He didn't want to be tossed away, used and useless, just to be sold and start it all over again. He couldn't take that again, not after this.

"I won't leave you." Lance murmured, crawling next to him and hugging him close to his chest. "I love you darling. I promise I'll keep you safe."

Keith nudged closer to him. "Thank you." He yawned and tucked his head into the crook of Lance's neck. "I trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone does art for this I will write you any fic you want I swear
> 
> Don't forget to check out my new Tumblr @writtenorrebloggedporn for updates on when I'll be posting new works, and even a few exclusive minifics! (Also send me prompts because please please please I'm begging you i need inspiration]

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are forever open and I'd love to hear where you'd like to see this series go!


End file.
